Conventional packaging and transportation of compressible materials such as finished mattresses, as well as foam or spring assemblies used in the manufacture of mattress products, generally involves handling of the materials in an uncompressed state. As such, the shipping and storage of the materials requires much more space than would be required if the materials were provided in a compressed state. To improve the efficiency of shipping and storage, foam mattress cores have been packaged in a compressed state by flattening the foam and sealing it in an evacuated bag. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,711,067 to Magni. This method of packaging foam cores, however, is not useful in packaging spring assemblies. In addition, storage and transportation efficiencies of the foam could be further improved by packaging the flattened cores into a tight roll.
Roll packing generally involves winding-up a desired material to form a roll and then securing the roll to prevent uncoiling of the roll during handling. In the case of compressible materials such as mattresses and foam or spring cores, it is often desired to compress the materials during the roll packing process to obtain a more dense and compact roll. Various devices have been used to achieve compression of roll packed materials. U.S. Pat. No. 3,927,504 to Forrister discloses an apparatus for rolling resilient foamed sheet material without the use of a mandrel. This machine is not useful for packaging spring assemblies and does not have the capability to package multiple units of a compressible material into a large roll. The device further does not provide for packaging a compressible material with a barrier layer between successive turns of the roll, which barrier layer is desirable to prevent adhesion between successive layers of foam.
Some roll packing systems include a mandrel for facilitating the winding of the material. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,114,008 to Wunderlich discloses a spring packing machine having a radially collapsible arbor for use in roll packing spring assemblies. A barrier layer between successive turns of the roll keeps the spring assemblies separate and permits easy removal of a single assembly from the roll. However, this machine is not useful for roll packing foam material due to the presence of a pressure bar which would tend to snag a compressed foam as it passed beneath. The disclosed machine also has other drawbacks. For example, to remove a finished roll, the arbor must be removed from the machine and collars must be adjusted to collapse the arbor so that the roll can be taken off the arbor. The arbor must then be replaced in the machine before another roll can be formed. Operation of the machine is thus very labor intensive and ergonomically inefficient.
The roll packing of spring assemblies, foam cores or other compressible materials onto mandrels has heretofore been a problem because the compressible material does not slide easily off of the mandrel after being rolled up. Difficulties in removing the compressible material from the mandrel are due to the material's high friction coefficient in combination with the high compression force against the mandrel that is created when the compressed material is wound around the mandrel. When a spring or foam core is compressed onto a mandrel, the material has a natural tendency to want to expand in both radial directions, i.e., to expand radially outward from the mandrel and radially inward to the mandrel. As a result of the inward compressive force, the compressible material essentially sticks to the mandrel.
Consequently, attempting to withdraw the roll from the mandrel may damage the first few layers of the roll or cause undesirable telescoping or tearing of the rolled material as it is removed from the mandrel. Additionally, the center of the roll may implode once the roll is removed from the mandrel, causing the layers proximate the center of the roll to deform or tear.
There is thus a need for a method of efficiently roll packing compressible material such as foam or spring cores so that the roll may removed from the mandrel without damaging the rolled material or causing undesirable telescoping or tearing of the rolled material.